The present invention relates to a sheet convey device and, more particularly, to a sheet convey device of an automatic processing device for postal materials or the like, which conveys postal materials in a standing state.
FIG. 1 is a front view of an example of a conventional sheet convey device.
A conventional sheet convey device of this type consists of a convey means, including a cylindrical feed roller 1, and guide plates 2 for guiding a sheet 10 in a standing state, as shown in FIG. 1. The sheet 10 in the standing state is guided and conveyed between the guide plates 2 while its lower end contacts the feed roller 1 rotating in the direction of arrow C.
In the conventional sheet convey device described above, the sheet 10 can be erroneously guided into a gap 2a or 2b defined by the feed roller 1 and the guide plates 2, as shown in FIG. 1, and is thus stopped, stuck, or damaged.